


Missing Person

by danceswithgary



Series: Screen Savor [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poster was hard to look at, even more difficult to read, although not just because the words were printed in Ancient.  Set in the <b>Screen Savor</b> 'verse, after <i>Model Behavior<i>, although may be read as standalone.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Person

  


**Missing Person**

  
The poster on John's desk was hard to look at, even more difficult to read, although not just because the words were printed in Ancient. Despite stains and creases, after sixteen long hours of being passed back and forth, the lettering on the Pegasus-style photocopy remained fairly crisp and dark, spelling out too little at the same time it conveyed too much.

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN - REWARD**

**Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown**

**Contact: New Athos**

Blurred and badly cropped, the photo didn't do justice to the man known in two galaxies as Dr. Rodney McKay. Still, John had been thankful he'd had one with him, granting his team precious time to investigate instead of wasting six hours or more returning to Atlantis for assistance. Instead, John been able to send a messenger to alert the city and request backup while the dwelling-to-dwelling search continued. Despite the local police force's insistence on including contact information on the posters they'd produced, John had known it was meaningless, because they would never leave Rodney behind for someone else to find.

In the end, it was a child who'd provided the clue they needed, pointing out the ramshackle building the grumbling man had shooed her away from, after giving her a piece of candy so she would leave him alone. A few minutes later, the search-and-rescue team had declared the possible crime scene a simple accidental fall.

"Are you coming to bed, or would you rather sit there and brood for a few more hours?"

John sighed and abandoned his chair, turning out the light before sliding under the sheet and blanket that Rodney held up for him. "I just…it could have ended up a lot worse, Mer. You were lucky on P67-455, even though you broke almost every one of my rules that day, not to mention your ankle."

Even in the dim light, John could see irritation warring with sympathy across Rodney's face, before patient resignation won. "It was months ago, John. You need to stop dragging that thing out every…."

"Every time I come close to losing you?" John surrendered his own battle and pulled Rodney into his arms, thankful for the warmth that began to thaw the heart-deep chill that had settled in hours ago.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Rodney accompanied his protest with a tweak of John's nipple, and then switched to sliding his broad hand lower in order to fumble at the small button on the fly of John's boxers. "It could have happened to any one of you, and I walked away just with a few scrapes and bruises."

Thankful that Rodney knew what he needed without asking, John twisted enough to help Rodney pull him free of the soft cotton. "It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you out there." The anger that had edged John's voice smoothed out to a frustrated murmur as Rodney worked his magic. "Sometimes I…I think I'm not doing enough, that I'm failing as the military commander."

"That's not true, John. I shouldn't have to tell you that you're more than just those shiny leaves you wear." Rodney shifted until he was balanced over John, his hand gentle as he coaxed John from worried soft to eager. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the side of John's mouth, then pulled back to frown down at him. "I do understand, you know. I feel the same sometimes all too often, that I'm not balancing the lab and field work I do, I should be able to solve problems faster…."

"You're solving this one pretty fast." Conceding defeat in their oft-repeated quasi-argument, John pushed into Rodney's loose fist, seeking more friction that Rodney was giving him. "Although I wouldn't mind…oh…yeah." John closed his eyes as he felt Rodney's mouth follow the path his hand had taken a few minutes before. When wet heat engulfed him, John groaned; Rodney's mouth, tongue and hand setting a pace that John knew he couldn't resist for long. Curling upward, he patted Rodney's shoulders, and then squeezed them when the wave rolled over him, gasping out, "Fuck yeah, Mer…so good…."

As he slowly uncurled and relaxed into his pillow, John could feel Rodney's smile in the hollow of his hip, the tip of his tongue as he tasted John, and he reached down to tug Rodney up for a kiss and a taste of his own. When Rodney settled against his side, John began his own slide downward, only to be stopped by a muttered, "Mmmm, no. Just your hand is good. Want to feel all of you up here with me."

With a smile, John complied, making a tunnel with his hand across the hollow between his belly and hip. Rodney hummed in satisfaction against John's lips and thrust lazily as he explored every sensitive spot John possessed; the left corner of his mouth, the slight dip of skin beneath his left ear, and curve of John's neck where it met his shoulder. With a full-body shudder, biting down on the nearest patch of skin, Rodney moaned and pulsed against John, slicking his hand and hip.

Grabbing one of the towels that they left by the bed for that purpose, John cleaned them up, gentle strokes across sensitized skin. Tossing it on the floor, he gathered Rodney close, allowing him to fussily rearrange himself until he half-covered John, his head tucked under John's chin so he could hear John's heartbeat.

John was half-asleep when Rodney hummed and then murmured, "I never asked before. Why that picture? Why do you take the chance someone might…."

John thought of the small snapshot he'd laminated and tucked into a slit he'd made on the inside of his tac vest. "No one is going to find it very easily. It…it reminds me…it was just us that week in Hawaii. Sometimes…I…I like looking at the man behind the uniform."

"Oh." Rodney scrubbed his face on John's chest and then whispered, "We're good, then?"

John stroked the patch of skin under his fingers and smiled into the dark. "Yeah, Mer. We're good."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [BJF prompt - The Scene of the Crime](http://melagan.livejournal.com/183857.html).


End file.
